


Only the Beginning

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: Khanolly Bites [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper is the Chief Medical Officer on the ship that discovers the Botany Bay. When Khan is awakened, instead of becoming Marcus' pawn, he manages to take over the ship and maroons the Starfleet crew on a nearby planet - except for one, intriguing little doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me.
> 
> A request by MizJoely.

It was a mistake, she reasoned to herself as she watched the planet growing smaller and smaller the further away they traveled from it, to awaken one of those seventy-three people in their cryotubes. She was the Chief Medical Officer so of course she would be kept onboard the ship, likely to awaken the rest of the people in their tubes, although she did not have any concrete evidence to support it. It was the most logical answer. “Go back, and get them. There is no reason for them to be left on that planet. We will not harm you,” she explained stubbornly, her arms crossed over her chest as she turned from the screen to face the man in the chair.

Normally, when one was her superior, she would address them as such. But she knew not who this man was, nor his intentions, and although she was now the highest-ranking official onboard, she would not bow to the intense presence that he presented.

“I have no use for them, Lieutenant Commander Hooper. You are the only one I need,” he explained, his cold eyes focused on her. As he surveyed her, she couldn’t help but feel exposed, as if he was stripping her with his eyes while attempting to discover her secrets. “Tell me doctor, are you frightened?”

Molly started as he addressed her. Was it possible for someone to hypnotize another just by their voice? “No,” she said automatically. Was she though? She watched as the man, Khan, as he had introduced himself upon awakening, squinted at her slightly before standing up. In two long strides he was before her, her head tilted back so she could continue to look at him. His eyes, a mix of blue and green lacked warmth she was accustomed to. But beneath the cold, hard exterior she could practically see the gears turning, could see him a bit lost and confused about the new world, or lack thereof, he had awoken to.

His hand reached out and curled around her wrist, his fingertips pressing against her pulse. A smirk at the erratic rhythm she knew he felt beneath her skin tugged at his sculpted lips. She jerked her arm attempting to pull it from his grip, but his hand tightened around her wrist. “Molly,” he said, his deep voice caressing her name like a silk sheet on a bed, “are you afraid?”

Molly stared up at him, her eyes wide as she considered his words again. “No,” she replied, her voice small. He loosened his grip on her wrist but she didn’t struggle, she didn’t turn on her heel and run. Something told her he would be able to grab her before she even made it to the turbolift. He stepped forward, forcing her to take a step back, until her back collided with the helm.

His hand reached out and caressed the side of her face with a gentleness she had not expected out of him. His eyes, still cold with a sadness and anger she couldn’t fathom, were curious as he gauged her reaction to his touch. Her lips parted slightly, her breath hot against his arm. Khan inhaled deeply; allowing her sweet scent to permeate his senses, envelop him in her arousal. He could sense it in her, though suppressed, and he would make it worth her while. The air crackled between them, before she rose up on tiptoe slightly and tentatively brushed her lips against his, why she did so was not at the forefront of her mind. He exhaled sharply out his nose as his hand slid further along her face and buried his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted her until she was sitting on the helm. He stepped between her legs and moved his lips harder against hers, his tongue tracing along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Her lips parted with a gasp, allowing his tongue in. Her legs were wrapped loosely around his thighs, her feet clad in her boots, resting just below his ass. Her skin felt like a flame was being held to it as his fingers traced along the hem of her blue Starfleet issue uniform, sliding it slowly up her thighs. Her legs tightened around him, drawing him closer while sliding herself closer to him on the helm. He threw down a hand to brace himself, a cheeky grin on his face at her eagerness, as he felt her fingers deftly undoing the zippers, buttons, and snaps of his clothing. He had already scanned the helm properly upon taking the bridge and had memorized every functions location. He swiftly turned off the suppressant supply that was sent ship wide through the ventilation system.

It wasn’t every day a long dormant Alpha came into contact with a ship of his kind, however far removed. His hand moved from the helm and around her waist, bunching up the fabric of her dress and swiftly tugging it out from under her. She giggled, and he felt it through his very being. Oh how he would love to make her giggle like that for him more often. He hissed slightly as he felt a rush of cool air against his skin as his trousers were shoved to his ankles. He wasn’t a modest person as she quickly found out, taking his thick cock in hand and stroked it. He groaned, his knees buckling slightly before his own conceited resolve kicked it and took over. He grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, her squeak of surprise only furthering his motivations.

He gently pushed her back until she was lying on the helm; her dress rucked up well above her waist. He pushed his fingers through the fabric of her underwear and tore it from her. “You know what you are, yes?” he asked, his voice deep as he placed slow, languorous kisses to her stomach and thighs. Her stomach shook with her shaky breath.

“Yes, but how did you…” she began to ask before her eyes grew wide. “You didn’t…” she breathed, feeling a sensation she hadn’t felt since she was in her early teenage years begin to wash over her like stepping into a scalding shower. “You’re an…”

“Alpha, yes. I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on it, Molly,” he growled, his thumb moving slowly over her clit.

Molly arched up, her mouth open wide as she felt him slip a finger into her increasingly wet channel. She knew her heat would make her insatiable, something it appeared he wanted.

“I was a little distracted with waking you and then you taking over our ship. I don’t even know your name,” she groaned, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to stave off what was naturally happening.

She could smell him now, that deep, musky scent that was purely Alpha. It was something to behold truly, but even more so was how she hadn’t recognized it before when her hand was wrapped around his cock. He was larger than most men she had been with, but knowing her own biology, and his, she knew, despite the first thought of surely not, he would fit within her and the base would continue to swell until she was begging for his knot. The pure masculine scent of him was enough to make her sex drive insane, multiplied ten fold by her burgeoning heat, she could only allow herself to lie victim to his plan.

She keened, her voice gasping and high as she felt that thick cock rubbing against her swollen folds. Her heat was getting worse, the dull ache in her abdomen growing worse as she felt the rush of arousal coursing through her.

“My name is Khan. Khan Noonien Singh,” he growled, reaching up as he continued to brush against her, to shove her dress over her breasts. He pulled down the lacey cups and leaned over her to attach his mouth to her pert mounds. She hummed happily as his tongue flicked over her nipple before he moved to the other one. Molly gasped as she began to feel wetness trailing down her leg and her heat only intensify further. He could sense the change in her, could sense the change in the air as he withdrew, his eyes dark as he pulled away.

“Give it to me, please,” she pleaded, her fingers curling to her palm, her nails digging into the flesh as she tried to ground herself.

Khan crouched down, his finger trailing along the inside of her thigh. “Not yet,” he murmured before he bought his face to the apex of her legs and licked a long stripe up her sex. Molly arched her back, her mouth open in a silent yell as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub and his finger curled inside her.

“Please, Khan…” she wailed as he sucked on her clit. He lifted his head, his lips and chin shining with her arousal as he pulled her back toward him again. He took himself in hand and slowly began to ease into her, inch by inch. Molly’s head fell back with a thud against the console as the burn of her heat intensified as he sank into her. Khan, once fully seated, leaned over her, his lips attaching to the sweet skin of her neck and with a shaky inhale, he began to move.

Molly’s hands grappled to find a place to hold onto until she elected to wrap her arms around Khan, her fingernails digging into the sweat slicked skin of his back. His lips were eager against her neck, sucking hard before brushing lightly over what she was sure would be marks in a few hours. His hips slammed against hers in a rush. There would be time later to slow down, to enjoy the feel of each other, to allow the connection to take place, but that was not this moment. She would rather fuck away the burn than to draw it out at a slow pace.

With each thrust of his hips, hers surged up to meet him. She could feel the base of his cock growing thicker and just felt her own body betraying her, preparing her for his knot. Sometimes she wanted to curse her biology and her genetic make up for being this way. Why couldn’t she be just another lowly beta and suffer from normal urges? She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down as she felt her orgasm on the verge of tearing a scream from her throat. The ship was empty; no one would hear her. His hips became erratic and with one well-placed thrust, she screamed and came undone. With a loud groan, Khan thrust against her, his knot pushing into her and locking him in place. He crashed his lips to hers as he came, the walls of her cunt milking him for all he was worth.

His thoughts were jumbled as he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her neck. Oh her neck, so sweet and full of life. Her very own life essence coursed through those veins. He dragged his teeth along her skin, reveling in the shiver. “Do you want me to mark you, to bond with you, to make you my queen?” he growled, punctuating himself with a bruising kiss to her neck.

Molly looked up at him, her eyes unfocused. “I…” she began, before she reached up and brushed her hair aside, turning her head to bare her neck to him.

He reached over and turned her head back, capturing her lips in a surprisingly chaste kiss. “You are mine, Molly Hooper,” he growled as his cock twitched again and her walls clamped down, her whimpers edging him on. He scraped his teeth along her neck before he bit down, tugging the skin raw around a prominent bruise. She clutched him tighter, her fingernails scraping his back. His tongue trailed lazily along the fresh wound he exposed on her neck, ensuring his own genetic material entered her system, bonding her to him.

He groaned again, his head falling forward to rest between her breasts, as what he hoped would be the last wave crossed over them. Her hands found his slick hair, her fingers carding the dark locks through them as she kept her legs wrapped around his hips.

Finally, as the last aftershocks ebbed, and his knot had deflated enough, he pulled out of her. She slid off the helm and he caught her before she hit the floor.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, not trusting her legs as her heat subsided slightly. She knew it would be back and once more Khan would take her, giving her his seed with the intent of insemination. She knew the likelihood, and was surprisingly calm about it. Khan scooped her up after he kicked his trousers aside, finally unwinding them from his ankles, and carried her away from the helm.

He brought her down to the crew’s quarters and carefully chose a bed, laying her on it gently. She curled up on her side. But as he made to leave, her hand reached out. “Where are you going?”

“To get something for your neck,” he replied.

“Stay. You’ll just reopen it again with the next wave. It can wait.” She tugged on his wrist and smiled as he climbed into bed beside her, pulling the blanket over them as he wrapped around her. She rolled over and faced him, raising her hand to brush away his errant fringe.

“Tell me your story, Khan,” she murmured.


End file.
